


Discipline

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you defy a Daiyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just surprised as all of you that I wrote something like this. Yikes! Thanks to [](http://aiffe.livejournal.com/profile)[**aiffe**](http://aiffe.livejournal.com/) for looking this over for me and giving me some advice. Written for the "Anal" theme at [](http://community.livejournal.com/iyhedonism/profile)[**iyhedonism**](http://community.livejournal.com/iyhedonism/). Here's the [original post.](http://community.livejournal.com/iyhedonism/28818.html)

Discipline

His knees scrape against the rock. His energy is taken and no longer his. He submits the motions of his body to the one who exceeds him – always and beyond.

He knows better than to cross him. He knows more than anyone not to usurp the highest rank of the pack.

A callused palm digs into his bare back. He grits his teeth. Instinct makes it difficult for him to relinquish his control – even though he must. A harder push sends his cheek scraping against the surface.

It hurts even worse when he has to submit to him in this ugly form.

“This is what happens when you defy me, Sesshoumaru,” the voice says; a voice that had once whispered to him promises of grandeur. A voice that instills so much widespread fear even he, Sesshoumaru, could never defy him.

He may be a young demon, but he’s no fool. Instead of replying, he submits. He bows his head and tucks his chin close to his chest. He lets his arms hang loose at his sides.

This is his punishment for trying to kill his father’s pregnant human whore.

Sesshoumaru gnashes his teeth in surprise as a raw hardness intrudes upon him. He can feel a fresh wound slash open inside his hind end, but his punisher does not sympathize. He pushes and pulls within him, rapidly and with the cruelest force. Sesshoumaru burns and sees red, and his pain surmounts with each thrust.

Only a cold gelatin balm his father slips between them prevents him from breaking in half.

A sound gurgles out from his throat – soft and repentant, and he hopes that he never has to utter it again.

He cries at his own body’s defiance of his pain. Cautiously, he opens his eyes and notices the evidence of his own excitement, and a disoriented wave jolts through his body. Bile rises from his throat, and he feels the spicy burn dissolve over his tongue.

He takes a deep breath and strains to keep his embarrassment hidden. But it’s too late, and his father reaches down and grabs him, pumping and squeezing at the feelings he is trying to avoid.

He whimpers, and he shuts his eyes again, concentrating on the pain and defying the pleasure. It still hurts. It still burns.

And he knows his father’s satisfaction should only be in his subjugation and nothing else.

He hears a cackle and a contented sigh, and his father grabs his lean human form within his stone muscles and draws him close. He squeezes him tighter against him, and Sesshoumaru can barely feel the movement of air in his lungs.

Hot breath rakes over his shoulder, and fireworks of pain burst through his core. Then, he can no longer hold back the pitiful tears in this human-like shape.

“I am Daiyoukai. May you never forget that,” he commands; his warning pricks the shell of his ear.

“Yes, Father,” Sesshoumaru chokes out, feeling the source of his pain still jerk within him. Uncontrollably, he shivers, and he can feel his father’s aura pulsating behind him – pleased at the sight of his submission.

He’ll never do it again. He’ll let the bitch live. He no longer cares. His father can do whatever he wants with that disgusting human, and he’ll never interfere again. Ever.

He snarls as his father pulls out, and he lands on his knees, his skull smacking into the rock in front of him. He shudders, and he feels a hot summer breeze stir around him.

His father is gone, a last warning saturated in the heavy air.


End file.
